Sleepy
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: Killua and Gon are trying to find a good movie to watch online before they eat their dinner. Will they find the perfect movie? KilluGon AU


**So... Yes.**

 **I got into Hunter x Hunter.**

 **No, I can't really get back up. -w-**

 **Well, damn.**

 _ **Hunter x Hunter**_

 _ **KilluGon AU**_

 _ **Prompt : **_**_Person A and Person B of your OTP are trying to find a movie online to watch together. They spend the entire night trying to find it and although frustrated, refuse to give up searching. Finally, they find it. The sun begins to rise. They're both so excited that they found it, yet the two fall asleep in each other's arms out of exhaustion instead of watching the movie._**

 **So... yeah. Short, but I think it's good! :D**

 **Hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

The sun was setting into the horizon, silence falling upon the rowdy city.

Inside a certain house at the margins of said city, two boys, Killua and Gon, were sitting on the couch, two plates of food on a table next to the couch, as they were trying to find a good movie to watch on Killua's laptop while they enjoy their dinner.

Unfortunately, none of the descriptions of the movies seemed to please them. The warm food was cooling off on the table, and yet there was no movie to fit their requirements.

"Argh! Movies these days are so bad!" Killua groaned, pulling his silver hair in frustration.

Gon pouted. "Why don't we try watching Pokemon or something else?", he suggested. "I'm starting to get hungry!"

Killua yelped, and his laptop almost fell from his lap.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he screeched, then shook his head and returned to nervously typing into the search bar for movies. "Who even watches Pokemon these days..." he grumbled.

"Then what are we going to watch?" Gon pouted, resting his head on his hand. "It's getting late!" he muttered, looking at the hour, which was 9:08 PM.

"And what do you want me to do about it, idiot?" Killua huffed, glancing at his friend. "It's not my fault there are no more good movies these days! Only the classics! Vampires, werewolves, vampires, werewolves, happily ever after, love, blah blah blah..." he started rambling in annoyance, while Gon just dropped his head on both hands, groaning loudly.

"Just choose a movie already..."

"Are you an idiot?! Who would watch a movie if the comments are saying that it's awful?" Killua bellowed, and almost shoved Gon's face into the laptop's screen so he could see the negative comments about a movie he clicked on.

"I would watch it!" Gon declared, bumping foreheads with Killua.

"Then you're a total idiot!"

"Maybe I am!"

* * *

A few more hours have passed. The moon was now up in the sky, shining in all of its glory with the stars by its side.

And yet, Gon and Killua were still searching for a movie so they could enjoy their dinner.

"Killuaaa!" Gon cried, dramatically throwing his arms in the air. "When are we going to eat and sleep?"

Killua looked at the clock. It was 00:29. Rubbing his eyes, yawning and stretching, he shrugged.

"I don't... even know anymore..." he mumbled tiredly, his eyes dropping.

"Killua..." Gon whined sleepily. "I'm sleepy and hungry and bored..."

Killua raised his hand up. "Me too, buddy."

Gon yawned. "Why don't we just choose a random movie and eat and go to sleep?"

Killua suddenly jerked awake at such an awful offer.

"Never!" he declared, throwing a fist in the air, the laptop in his lap almost falling again (but thankfully, Gon caught it). "There is no way I will ever back down without a fight! I shall find the greatest movie there ever was and I will see it!"

Gon giggled, regaining his energy because of his friend's positive attitude.

"Yeah! We'll find the best movie ever and watch it!" he declared, and high-fived Killua before returning to their quest, which consisted in finding the best movie to watch before sleep.

* * *

It was now 4:50 AM. Killua was lethargically clicking on movies to read their descriptions and the comments, and typing one letter per minute, while Gon was half-asleep, leaned on Killua's shoulder.

"Killua..." Gon mumbled tiredly. "I'm sleepy... and hungry..."

"Just... a minute... idiot..." Killua replied just as tired as he clicked on another movie. "I'll probably... find a movie soon..."

Their eyes were now red, their bodies felt numb, and they were craving for both sleep and food.

But what was keeping them awake was their stubbornness.

The stars were blinking as bright as ever in these last hours of night, and everything was quiet.

They have reached the peaks of sleepiness.

* * *

It was 6 AM, and the sun was rising, bright, happy and awake. The birds were chirping, waking everyone up, and the rowdy city was starting to get filled with people.

On a couch in a house at the margins of the city, two boys were struggling to stay awake to finish their task of finding the perfect movie.

Killua smiled as wide as he could as he clicked on the next movie. The description was perfect, an original story with no cliches.

And it seems the comment section was agreeing with this.

With one last sleepy move, he clicked the _play_ button, and the movie started playing.

Gon watched through half-open eyes as Killua finally chose a movie, internally cheering.

Killua fell tiredly on Gon, who was already leaning on him for support. They finally closed their eyes, sleep instantly declaring a victory over the tired boys. Gon unconsciously moved his hands to hug Killua like a teddy bear, while the boy seemed to not even realize in his tired state.

The movie kept playing for two hours straight before ending. Killua and Gon were still snoring peacefully, hugging each other, unaware that the laptop fell from Killua's lap an hour ago.

But it didn't matter that much.

In the end, they had found the perfect movie for them to watch (even if they didn't), and as soon as they awoke, they ate their cold meals as lunch and rewatched the movie with no signs of tiredness clouding their minds any longer.


End file.
